Through Thick and Thin
by megling2354
Summary: James and Lily are perfect for each other; everyone knows it, everyone except for Lily. Things are about to get difficult for everyone at Hogwarts but can they stick together? Through thick and thin? (Sorry i'm not amazing at summaries! My first fanfiction...why not give it a try?)
1. Chapter One

**James and Lily are perfect for each other; everyone knows it, everyone except for Lily. Things are about to get difficult for everyone at Hogwarts but can they stick together? Through thick and thin?**

Hi there!  
This is my first fanfiction, so please be kind...  
I've been reading them for a while and finally thought 'Hey! Why not give it a shot?"  
So here I am!  
I own nothing...at all...but if I did...well...I'd be a genius  
Enjoy!  
_

**Chapter one**

"Freeeak! Mum wants you."

_Great, just the wake up call I need _thought Lily, reluctantly pulling herself from her bed. Stretching, she wrapped her dressing gown around her and slipped downstairs.

"Thank you for that Tuney, but next time add a megaphone then maybe Aunt Gloria can here you in Somerset!" Snarled Lily her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Urgh, whatever freak."

"Good morning to you too."

Lily walked into the kitchen and settled at the table watching her mother whip up a no doubt amazing breakfast.

"Morning love, nice sleep?" asked Lily's mother, Lisa.

"Yes thanks mum" smiled Lily "Tuney said you wanted me?"

"Oh yes, an owl has just arrived for you. I believe it's your Hogwarts letter."

Lily walked over to the window and opened it up to reveal a beautiful barn owl with a letter attached to its leg. She placed a knut in the pouch attached to the owl's leg and watched it fly away before turning to her letter.

Lily's mother was right, there was no mistaking the emerald green writing and purple wax seal, her Hogwarts letter had arrived. Quickly, Lily tore open the letter and pulled out her equipment list, quickly scanning it.

"Only a few new books, I think I'll write to Marlene see if she wants to meet up"

"That's a lovely idea Lils,you haven't seen each other in."

But before her mother could finish Lily realised her envelope wasn't empty, there was another letter and...a badge. Lily stared at the badge and fished it out, embossed on the front were the letters HG. Roughly, Lily pulled out the second letter and read.

_Miss Lily Evans, _

_I am delighted to inform you that you have been chosen to be Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Head Girl. _

_Please meet at the Prefects Carriage on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st to talk to the new prefects._

_I would like to offer you my deepest congratulations and let you know that you deserve this incredibly important role._

_Yours faithfully _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

"Merlin, I-I'm head girl!" muttered Lily overtaken with shock and joy.

"Sorry dear what was that?" asked Lily's father who'd made an appearance without Lily noticing.

"I'm head girl!" grinned Lily

"Oh darling, that's fantastic news! Oh congratulations, we're so proud!" squealed Lily's mother.

Lily looked up at her parents with a smile that seemed to have permanently etched itself onto Lily's face.

"I don't believe it, not only are you a freak but your actually head freak at that school?" snarled Petunia from the doorway.

"Now Petunia, that's no way to congratulate Lily on her amazing news! Lily love, congratulations; I'll give you some money to buy yourself a treat with in Diagon Alley." smiled Mr Evans warmly.

"Oh thank you dad!" grinned Lily. At this Petunia scoffed turned on her heel and threw herself on to the sofa.

"Don't worry about her, I'm sure she doesn't mean it." said Mrs Evans catching the look on Lily's face at her sister's reaction.

Hurriedly, Lily rushed upstairs and sent an owl to Marlene telling her to meet her at Diagon Alley at 1 o'clock_._

_I wonder who Head Boy will be _thought Lily _I hope it's Remus, he's always been so sensible even as a marauder _and with that Lily sent of her owl to Marlene and got dressed with a spring in her step.

There we have it!  
My first chapter, I couldn't believe how excited I was to upload it! Something tells me I am going  
to get VERY attached to my story...Ah well!  
Please let me know what you think! Even if it's just one word!  
Ta-Ra for now!


	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing (sadly) but thank you so much to J. for  
giving me my life...  
Here we go again!  
_**

**Chapter Two**

"Jaaaamiie! My beautiful Prongsie, good morning!"

_Urgh, no it's too early for Padfoot's shenanigans _thought James as he glared up into the grinning face of his best friend, Sirius Black.

"One day mate you'll go to wake me up and I'll punch you in the face, just you wait." snarled James thoroughly enjoying the thought of this.

"Oh Prongsie! You'd never hurt me for I am your beloved." replied Sirius with a cheeky glint in his eye. While Sirius was still grinning away James quickly threw him off the bed, Sirius landed in a heap on the floor.

"You were saying." smiled James, just as Sirius was about to tackle him a voice floated up the staircase,

"James, Sirius your Hogwarts letters are here!"

"Coming mama!" yelled Sirius into James' ear.

"Padfoot mate, shut up!" said James rubbing his ear but Sirius just gave him a grin and bounded downstairs; closely followed by James.

"Good morning darlings." smiled Mrs Potter at her sons. No matter what people said about Sirius, in her eyes, he would always be her son; she loved that boy as if he were her own, "Here are your letters, if you want you can go to Diagon Alley today and pick up everything you need."

"You coming mum?" asked James, looking up at his mother

"Not today, I have to go into the office, your father went in earlier but I stayed behind to let you know where we were."

"Okay mum, see you later then." James turned to Sirius to see him shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth, "you're a pig Padfoot."

"I think you'll find I'm a dog Prongsie." winked Sirius who resumed shoveling in his breakfast. James shook his head then looked back into his envelope. _Wait, what's that? _James fished around inside the envelope and pulled out a badge.

"No way!" whispered James on the badge were the letters HB, "I'm head boy." said James, not quite able to believe it.

"Haha, yeah right mate good one" chuckled Sirius.

"No seriously Padfoot, look" James thrust the badge underneath Sirius' nose.

"What in the name of Merlin is Dumbledore thinking making you Head Boy?" exclaimed Sirius. For a moment James felt a bit offended but quickly got over it; James turned to Sirius and grinned,

"I think he's finally gone round the bend!"

"Well he must be to choose you," mocked Sirius "but seriously mate, congrats!" said Sirius leaning across the table to pat James on the back.

"Cheers Padfoot, who do you think is head girl?" asked James.

"Stupid question really, we both know who." said Sirius.

James, of course, knew exactly who would've been picked...a certain fiery, redhead. And off he went, daydreaming about the girl of his dreams.

"OI PRONGS!" screamed Sirius, lurching James out of his Lily daydream. James scowled at Sirius.

"What was that for?"

"To get you to listen to me, I've been speaking to you for 10 minutes and you've been blanking me!" Sirius said glaring at James

"Sorry Pads, what were you saying?"

"That we'd better get to Diagon Alley it's almost 11:30 now." said Sirius a hint of annoyance still in his voice. James looked at his best friend, with his long black hair and mischievous glint in his eye.

"Yeah you're right, I'll just send an owl to Moony and Wormtail to meet us." James sprinted upstairs, scribbled two notes to his friends and sent them off. Turning around, James saw Sirius run into his room "Padfoot you alright?"

"Yeah Prongs just realised, those of the opposite sex will be attending Diagon Alley and I have to look good…They've gone all summer without me, I have a reputation to uphold!"

James smirked, "Oh yeah, and what reputation is that Pads?"

"The sexy marauder" winked Sirius striking a pose; James laughed.

"Yeah, in your dreams mate." at this remark Sirius threw his top at James and kicked him out.

"Hurry up Padfoot we've got to meet them at 1 o'clock!"

"Perfection takes time Prongsie."

And with that James chuckled to himself and went to get changed._Merlin, we'll never get out of here._

**And there we have it, chapter two done!**  
**Let me know what you thought!  
Cheerio!**


	3. Chapter Three

**YAY! (I don't really know what to say here so i'm going to let you carry on...)  
Still own nothing...  
_ **

**Chapter 3**

"LILY!"

Lily turned around and was hit by a wall in the shape of her best friend Marlene, her vision clouded by a tangle of jet black hair.

"Hey Marley! How was your summer?" grinned Lily, she was so glad to see Marlene happy especially considering that it was her first summer without her mum. At this Lily felt a small pang; Marley's mum was murdered by Lord Voldemort's followers- The Death Eaters- earlier that year. Marlene had gone into a deep depression the rest of the term and it was finally good to see her happy again.

"It was great Lils! It was hard at first but, honestly, I've come to terms with what happened. My dad has been amazing. How was your summer?" Lily couldn't help but scowl.

"My summer was awful, Petunia has been a grade a cow, her and her whale of a boyfriend-" Lily noticed Marlene scoff, making her smile "-have not stopped moaning about me being home! But apart from that...guess what!"

"What?" asked Marlene her mouth forming a little 'o'

"Dumbledore made me Head Girl!" squealed Lily. Marlene's face lit up as she hugged her friend.

"Oh Lils, that's amazing! Congratulations!"

Lily beamed when she heard someone call her; she turned around to see Alice and Mary running towards them battling against the see of shoppers.

"Lily! Marley! How are you?"

Lily and her friends all greeted each other and decided to go to FloreanFortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to catch up. The four girls linked arms and made their way to their long awaited chocolate sundaes.

Lily sat there in the shining sun scooping chocolate ice cream into her mouth and turned to look at her friends. Alice was sat there searching her ice creams for more nuts; Mary sat absent mindedly scooping ice cream into her mouth. Marlene sat, staring into her ice cream appearing to be deep in thought when all of a sudden her head snapped up and she stared at Lily. This sudden change made Lily jump and spill the ice cream on her spoon on the table.

"Merlin Marley, don't do that!"

"Do what?" asked Marlene

"Never mind."

"Right… anyway. Lils, have you heard from James at all this summer?"

Lily looked at her friends they all appeared to be listening intently. Lily frowned at her friends.

"Not much, just a couple of letters. Why?"

"No reason." Lily looked at her friends suspiciously. What was their fascination with Potter? They constantly kept reminding her that he likes, or in his words 'loves', her but he's such an arrogant toe-rag. She could never like him, not in a million years. Lily resumed eating her ice cream when she heard a yell.

"LILYKINS!"

_Oh Merlin_thought Lily; before she knew it Sirius had wrapped her in a bear hug and was spinning her around, at this she couldn't help but laugh.

Lily and Sirius had gotten closer over the past year. Due to both being the only people who took History of Magic for their N.E.W.T.S -apart from a Ryan Wells, a Hufflepuff- you couldn't help but talk and get closer. Lily soon discovered that Sirius wasn't all that bad. Neither were Peter and Remus, it was just James that was a pain.

"Hello Sirius! How was your summer?" asked Lily, feeling slightly sick from being spun around after finishing her ice cream.

"Excellent, thank you my Lilyflower! Yourself?" said Sirius, bowing low.

Lily chuckled "Could've been better, thanks Sirius."

"That's a shame. Hey Black Beauty!" grinned Sirius, sitting on Marlene's lap. Lily smiled; even though she'd never admit it, Lily knew that Marlene liked Sirius. A lot.

Lily turned around and greeted the rest of the Marauders, meanwhile Sirius had moved onto Mary's lap, who looked incredibly uncomfortable. Lily noticed James throw himself inbetween her and Marley.

"Hey Evans." James said smiling at her; for a moment Lily looked into James' brown eyes and smiled back before quickly snapping out of it.

"Hey Potter." she said bluntly.

"How was your summer?"

"Fine." she snapped, James looked frustrated for a moment put it quickly passed.

"Good. Mine was great by the way, thanks for asking." James said with a smirk on his face. Lily gave him an annoyed look and turned back to her ice cream which had now melted.

"Right, I'm done. I need to go to Flourish and Blotts, you guys coming?" said Marlene standing up and walking away. Lily, Mary and Alice hurried after her.

After they had finished in Flourish and Blotts Lily said she need to go to the Apothecary to stock up her ingredients for Potions and agreed to meet the girls at the Leaky Cauldron. Once finished Lily walked out of the Apothecary and bumped straight into James.

"Oops sorry Evans didn't see you there." said James, running a hand through his hair.

"Of course you didn't." Lily muttered darkly and stalked off to the Leaky Cauldron, getting as far away from James Potter as possible.  
_

**Chapter 3 is done! Phew!**  
**Let me know what you think!**  
**Ta!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Still own nothing...nout...nada  
_**

**Chapter 4**

James stood in the middle of Diagon Alley watching Lily hurry away, _nice one James, no wonder she doesn't like you. _James couldn't help but picture Lily and Sirius at the Ice cream parlour feeling jealous. Why couldn't lily be like that for him? Why did she hate him so much? But before he could dwell on it any further he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist.

"Hello handsome."

_Great, the last person I want to see_reluctantly James turned around and looked into the made up face of Maddie Asher. James and Maddie weren't exactly dating but were just having fun, but since his feelings for Lily had intensified he had been trying to avoid Maddie as much as possible. Now, rather than finding her sexy he just found her fake and clingy.

"Hey Maddie." James said unhooking himself from her grasp and putting alittle distance between them.

"How was your summer?" she purred, licking her lips.

"Good." James said bluntly trying to end the conversation quickly and get back to the Marauders. At this Maddie looked a little put out, but continued to stroke James' chest anyway.

"Mine too,want to go to the Leaky cauldron for a drink?" her tone strongly suggesting that she wanted more than a drink.

"Actually Maddie, I have to meet the rest of the Marauders, maybe another time. See you at Hogwarts!" and with that James quickly turned on his heel and strolled off with a sigh of relief.

"James! Where have you been? We said meet back here half an hour ago!" said Peter looking worried.

"Oh, I got held up with Maddie." The Marauders exchanged exasperated looks beforeturning back to James. "No guys, it's not what you think she was trying to go for a drink but, to be honest; I just wanted to get away from her. I'm finished with that now." With that the Marauders all gave a sigh of relief and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron to go home.

**Sorry, this chapter was really short; it was more of a filler really.  
If you hated Maddie then you'll be pleased to know she will be back!  
Review! Review! Review! (Please?)  
Okay, Adios! **


	5. Chapter Five

**Hello** **again!**  
**Quite a long chapter this...well it felt like one when I was writing it.**  
**Still own nothing... except Sam...might disown him though.**  
**Anyways, Enjoy!**  
_

**Chapter Five**

September 1st arrived, finally. Lily sat in the car on her way to Kings Cross daydreaming about her year ahead, feeling both excitement and sadness at the same time. Lower in the school Lily could not wait to get to 7th year, be the year everyone looked up to. But as it approached Lily could not help but wish she could stay forever; stay by the warmth of the fire in her favorite armchair in the Gryffindor common room, sit at the long tables in the Great Hall, watching the candles float above her with fascination. This started Lily thinking about her arrival at Hogwarts…

_Lily and Severus stood nervously in the Entrance hall with the rest of the first years waiting to enter the Great Hall. She turned to Severus, _

_"How do they sort you into your houses? I've heard all sorts of rumors." said Lily, a terrified look in her eyes. Severus looked at lily and winked, _

_"I can't tell you, it's a surprise!" Lily poked her tongue out at him, but abruptly stopped when the grand doors to the Great Hall opened. Professor McGonagall motioned for the first years to follow her and they entered the hall.  
Lily gasped as she walked towards the front; the hall had four long wooden tables and on a raised platform stood the staff table and four hourglasses. Above her the ceil;ing looked like the night sky and had hundreds of candles floating unsupported. In front of the staff table stood a rickety stool, on the stool a patched and dirty hat. Each first year gaped wiht open mouths as the hat burst into song.  
Once the song had finished, Professor McGonagall unraveled a scroll and started to read out names._

_"Abrams, Holly." A small brown haired and red faced girl scurried forward and sat on the stool, McGonagall placed the dirty hat on top of her head. The hall was silent for a moment when suddenly the hat announced,_

_"HUFFLEPUFF!" Holly jumped off the stool and joined the cheering Hufflepuff table. Professor McGonagall continued to read put names until finally she called,_

_"Evans, Lily." Quickly, Lily stumbled up the stairs and sat on the stool; she got one last glimpse before the hat was lowered over her eyes._

_"Hmm…" Lily jumped as a voice sounded from the hat, "Muggleborn I see, nervous that you'll never be able to keep up. Incredibly intelligent there's no doubt about that, you'd do well in Ravenclaw but no, not quite for you, it better be...GRYFFINDOR!" the hat was lifted from Lily's eyes, she jumped off the stool and went to sit down at the cheering Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall continued to read names, the last girl who got sorted into Gryffindor plnked herself nest to Lily._

_"Hello! I'm Marlene." She said grinning. Lily liked Marlene instantly,_

_"Hello, I'm Lily." Smiled Lily back, they shook hands and turned to the sorting. Finally, it was Severus' turn. The hat barely touched his head before it shouted,_

_"SLYTHERIN!" Severus looked elated and went to join the Slytherins. Lily was pleased for Severus but felt disappointed that they wouldn't be in the same house.  
_  
"Lily love," said Mr Evans interrupting Lily's thoughts, "we're here."

Finally, they'd arrived.

"Have a great year love, work hard and we'll see you at Christmas. Love you lots." said Mrs Evans, hugging her daughter.

"Yeah mum, I will. I love you too." Lily hugged her mum and slipped through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. She smiled at the sight of the scarlet steam engine, _not long now _she thought_ and I'll be home. _At this, Lily couldn't help but grin.

"Hey Lilypad!" Lily walked towards Sirius and the rest of the Marauders smiling, "Black beauty and everyone are on the train already, we'll help you find them!"

Quickly, they launched herself onto the train, hauling they're luggage. Lily dropped her moneybag, it's contents spilling out. The Marauders stopped.

"Go, I'll catch you up." She said flapping Remus' hand away.  
She'd picked up most of the coins when a voice sounded from behind her.

"Lily."

Lily wheeled around to face a sallow faced, hooked nose, greasy haired boy. She scowled.

"What do you want Snape?"

"I-I just wanted to talk, Lily. How was your summer?" muttered Snape.

Lily scoffed "What did you really want Snape?"

Snape suddenly looked scared, "Lily, you've got to stay away from the Marauders. You're putting yourself in danger. More danger than normal because of the fact that you're a mud-" Snape stopped himself before he carried on. Lily stared at him her face full of disgust.

"I can't believe you; you just throw that word around so casually! You used to swear you'd never call me that but look at you; you've turned into one of them. Leave me alone Snivellus." Lily spat, she saw Snape flinch at what she had called him but she turned and stormed off.

A little while later, Lily appeared in her friend's compartment red faced and breathing heavily, incredibly glad that it was Marauder free (they always had their own compartment.)

Marlene looked at her friend, "You alright there Lils?" she said trying to hide her laughter, as were the others.

"I just bumped into Snivellus." Lily growled, with a face of thunder. Immediately, the entire compartment went silent. Marlene, Mary and Alice all exchanged a look at the use of Snape's nickname, this wasn't good.

"Sit down Lils, tell us what happened." said Mary moving to calm Lily down.

"I can't, I have to go to the Prefect's carriage. I just came to say hello and drop off my trunk. I'll be back soon." With that Lily flung down her trunk and stormed towards the Prefect's carriage.

Lily entered the Prefect's carriage and stopped dead.

"What are you doing here Potter?" she snapped. James turned around and stared at her before smirking.

"Same as you Evans." His smirk widened.

Lily scowled, "Yeah right, you know what Potter, I'm not in the mood. So if you don't mind." Lily motioned to the door. All the prefects shifted uncomfortably, not quite sure what to do with themselves. They all knew not to cross Lily Evans when she wasn't 'in the mood'.

"Actually Evans, I'm Head Boy. So, if you don't mind, I'll be staying."

Lily went quiet, staring at James through narrow eyes.

"Pardon?" James rolled his eyes.

"You heard me, I'm Head Boy." Lily stared at James again, unable to speak. Defeated, Lily composed herself and turned to the Prefects; none of whom met her eye.

"Hi guys, sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you all had a good summer and congratulations for becoming prefects. I'll keep this short, unlike last head girl." Lily saw a few prefects roll their eyes smirking; last year's head girl had prepared a long speech that lasted 25 minutes, causing most prefects to zone out. "Basically, you'll be looking after the first-years, taking them to their dormitories and making them feel at home, patrolling the corridors, checking for any trouble etc. You'll all be receiving timetables soon, if not tomorrow definitely the day after, for patrol times and partners. Just to keep in mind for you newbies, you can take points from students however if you abuse this power at all then you'll have me, Potter and your head of house to answer to." At this comment the Slytherin prefects scoffed but were quickly silenced due to getting a threatening look from James. "So, that's everything. You'll receive password information from your house heads, and do not share the password with anyone outside of your house. Any questions?"

Lily looked around and saw a Hufflepuff boy, Samuel Pitcher, put up his hand. Lily forced a smiled at him; Sam had a reputation for being-well-a man whore. "What's up Sam?" Sam eyed Lily up and down, licking his lips.

"I was just wondering, if you and Chris were still together." James scoffed next to Lily and turned to Sam.

"She was talking about being a prefect you twat." growled James.

"Thank you Potter, and no Sam we're not. We broke up at the beginning of summer, not that it's any of your business."

"Yeah, leave it for when you're alone." said James, suddenly looking a bit happier at this news. Sam looked at Lily, grinning.

"With pleasure." At this Lily could not help but shudder.

"Okay, if that's everything Potter and I will be off." James and Lily walked out of the carriage back to their friends.

"Stay away from Sam, Lily; he's not a nice guy." warned James, lowering his voice. Lily looked up at him,

"You just called me Lily!" she exclaimed, too surprised to take in what James had said.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I meant Evans." James hurried off, leaving Lily standing there dumbfounded. _He called me Lily, he never calls me Lily!_ _I wonder if he's changed. _Lily shook her head _Of course not, it's Potter. He'll never change. _


	6. Chapter Six

**Hello there!  
Just to let you know i have exams for the next week so I might not be able  
to update regularly...but i'll try!  
Kind of another filler really- bit of fluff but fluff is nice! ;)  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

James slowly made his way back to his friends, Lily and Sam weighing heavily on his mind. Sam had a reputation at Hogwarts, he was a man-whore put simply. Every girl knew this but still when Sam clicked his fingers they came running, knickers already at their ankles. He was not a nice guy and James knew that he now had Lily in his sights, innocent, beautiful Lily who deserved better than that creep…she deserved someone who loved every inch of her, especially her flaws. Who'd never leave her side, and was always there when she needed him she needed someone, someone like him.

That's when he realised. This wasn't a game. James needed Lily- like a phoenix needed its song. He couldn't imagine himself with a future that didn't have Lily in it. He needed her, but she hated him. The chance of him going out with her is as likely as her dating Sam. Never going to happen.

"S'up Prongsie boy?" Sirius grinned, as James entered their compartment. James hadn't even realised he had reached his destination; quickly he snapped out of his epiphany and grinned at Sirius.

"Pads mate, what in the name of Merlin does 'sup' mean?" Sirius looked at his friends and shrugged.

"No idea, heard some muggles use it. To be honest they did look like a bunch of idiots, they had these kind of hats on with platforms that stuck out with weird words on them? I swear one of them had glitter on it!" Sirius' face looked so confused and filled with disgust that The Marauders could not help but laugh at him. 10 minutes later, the boys had sustained a few bumps from falling off their seats; they noticed the train was beginning to slow.

"We better get dressed." said Remus always ever so sensible. Hurriedly, the boys pulled on their robes just as the train came to a stop. They joined the mass of students flooding onto the platform; James saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye and felt his heart stop. _I need to stop this, she's head girl and I'm head boy; we'll be with each other all the time. My heart really needs to be beating. _Thought James annoyed with himself.

"Alright there boys?"

"Hagrid! How are you?" said James, snapping out of his mental war.

"I'm good, ta. Yourself?" asked Hagrid looking fondly at the Marauders.

"Great thanks." Answered Sirius this time, looking at Hagrid with wide eyes filled with fascination as he had on his very first day.

"Well, see ya later then! FIRST-YEARS THIS WAY!" he bellowed, making a few newbies (as James liked to refer to them) jump.

The Marauders made there way to the carriages, they all knew that they were pulled by Thestrals as Hagrid had told them in their fifth year, however none of them could see them and they all secretly hopped that it would stay that way. James sat in silence as he watched Hogwarts castle come into view, making James smile as it always did each time he returned. Then it hit him that this would be the last time that he would sit in this carriage and look up at the magnificent castle, this thought saddened him and it appeared that the others realised it to as they all went silent. For what was probably, the first time ever.

The Marauders sat at Gryffindor table waiting, impatiently in Sirius' case, for the first years to arrive and the sorting to begin. They were all hungry but that wasn't anything new.

Slowly, the doors to the Great Hall opened and the first years all walked in mouths open and wide eyed. James turned to Peter,

"Remember when that was us?" asked James grinning at Peter, remembering how Peter had tripped up when he entered the hall. Peter glowered at James and turned back to the first years and McGonagall, who had now placed a three legged stool in front of the staff desk, red faced.

"How long do you think this will take?" James heard Lily whisper to who'd ever listen. James stared at Lily shocked,

"I thought you loved the sorting Evans, favourite part of the feast isn't it? And now you're wishing it was over! Shameful." smirked James, knowing that he was winding her up. Lily threw him a dirty look and faked interest in the sorting.

Once it was finally over and McGonagall had called the last name ("Zibane, Luke) Dumbledore stood up. The hall went quiet and turned to Dumbledore.

"Before we begin, I'd like to stay a few words- mimble, wimble, orange. Dig in!" The tables filled with food and James followed Dumbledore's wise words and dug in.

As the feast came to an end James felt full and ready for bed, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now that we've all been over fed, I'd like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds to ALL students," Dumbledore looked at The Marauders, his eyes twinkling. "Magic, is banned in the corridors as are many items (the full list can be found in Mr Filch's office. Congratulations to all Prefects and congratulations to our new Head Boy and Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans." James was surrounded by applause, mainly from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor; he could not help but suppress a grin. "Now, before you go to your beds I'd like to tell you this, evil is happening outside these grounds and though you may be fearful of events that may occur that you begin to feel the need to turn upon each other. I must tell you this- United we stand, divided we fall. And on that note, off to bed. Pip, pip." No more was needed to be said, there was a mass scraping of benches and students filed out.

Yawning James made his way to the Gryffindor common room when Lily caught up with him.

"James, where are you going we sleep in the Head's dormitories now?"

"Urgh, of course how could I forget." James turned against the crowd and headed in the other direction.

"Congratulations Potter." said a voice behind him, James whipped around to come face to face with Avery flanked by Snape and Mulciber, "Head boy now is it? I think Dumbledore's finally lost it, always knew he was mad but to pick you and the mudblood well-"but James did not let him finish he had his wand out and pointed at Avery's throat.

"Don't you dare insult Albus Dumbledore and Lily Evans in front of me." he growled under his breath loud enough only for him and Avery to hear.

"You think you're so tough don't you Potter, just you wait. You'll get what's coming to you, you and you're mudblood girlfriend." And he pulled away glowering at Lily who was stood behind James silent. James turned to Lily and they walked to their dorm in silence.

**Quite short this one, liked James' epiphany?  
Let me know what you think!  
Update soon!  
Bon Voyage!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Hi there!  
I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while, but (here come the excuses) I'm doing exams at the mo and have got caught up in them. I also got a new laptop (YAY) but it doesn't have Word on it yet (BOO) so this chapter has been written on the actual site and uploaded; so I apologise in advance for an mistakes etc... **

**This chapter alternates A LOT between Lily and James' thoughts because I wanted to show both their thoughts but not drag it out over loads of chapters, so I thought this way might work!  
Voila!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Wow." whispered Lily as she entered their new common room. It was similar to the Gryffindor common room but much smaller in size and only had two desks/tables; the walls were a neutral colour but scarlet and gold hangings were draped across the room. A bookshelf took up one entire wall, equipped with both wizarding and muggle books. A fire was already blazing away in the grate, giving the room a soft glow and creating  
shadows that danced along the walls. Lily looked at James and smiled. "I think I could get used to this place."  
James looked at Lily, returning her smile.

"Same." Suddenly he threw himself onto the sofa chuckling. "Well, I've found my spot. You should pick yours." Lily looked at James ready to spit a nasty comment at him but before she could, she noticed how dazzling his smile was; momentarily, she was awestruck. Shaking her head she chuckled at his  
immaturity and settled into a comfy looking armchair and immediately sunk  
in.  
"Found it." she said with a soft moan, out of the corner of her eye she saw James stiffen and sit up.

"Well. I'm off to bed." Lily gave him a quizzical look and he shrugged "Night Li- Evans. Sleep well." and with that he got up and half walked, half ran to his room.

_That was weird_ thought Lily getting out of her new chair and trailing after James to go to her own bedroom.

* * *

_Damn her_ thought James _damn her and her sexy little moans!_

James lay in bed trying to think of anything but Lily. Instead he thought about planning a Hogsmead trip  
for few weeks time.

Wait... could he?

Should he?

_Nah, she'd say no...but then _  
_again...she has been a lot nicer recently. Maybe, just maybe, I could ask Lily. _  
_See if she wanted to go...as friends?_

Then James let his mind wander, Butterbeers in the Three Broomsticks, laughing, joking, smiling. Some hand  
holding maybe? They could go to Honeydukes and Zonkos and he'd buy her whatever she wanted. Just woo her until she realised he'd changed, matured. Then she might just say yes... So much for not thinking about her.

_Stop_ he mentally ordered himself _you carry on like this and you'll drive yourself insane, just _  
_stop it! Move on! _So James stopped thinking about Lily.  
He realised he did need to move on, if he carried on like this chasing a girl who would never like  
him he would end up getting hurt. Maybe he could live without her.  
It's time to forget Lily.

Then, there was a soft knock at the door.

* * *

Lily stood there in her pyjama shorts and top silently crying. James sat up, rubbing his  
eyes. Not due to sleepiness but due to the fact he couldn't quite believe what  
he was seeing. He snatched up his glasses and shoved them on his nose.

"Lily? Are you alright?" Lily shook her head and padded over, tears streaming down her  
face. She sat carefully on the edge of his bed, and took a deep breath.

"I-I had a-a bad d-dream a-and couldn't th-think of w-who e-else to t-t-talk to, Marley usually  
c-comforts me b-but she's n-not here." A fresh wave of tears hit Lily and James  
took in the afraid, vulnerable girl in front of him.

Rather than push her about the dream, he did the first thing he thought of and opened his arms. Lily threw  
herself into them and cried into his shoulder.

* * *

As Lily sat there, crying into James shoulder. She had never felt more comfortable in the arms of someone, including her own father. She felt like she fit him, they moulded to each other  
seamlessly, like they were one. James caressed her hair and rocked her, which  
she found soothing.

"Lily, do you want to stay here tonight?" James asked  
warily. Lily looked at him with wide eyes and slowly nodded; James pulled back  
his duvet covers and moved over to fit her in. She squeezed by his side and  
automatically he wrapped his arms around her.

And there it was again.  
The feeling that they were one, two separate jigsaw pieces that fit together to make a picture. Lily stopped crying and melted into James' muscular body. Feeling happier than she had felt in a long time. They both woke up the next morning smiling sleepily. Suddenly, Lily realised where she was and sat  
up.

"I have to go, thank you James." she mumbled and sprinted from the room. James had barely been able to register what she had said before she was gone.

* * *

Lily fled into her dorm, how could she have been so idiotic! She should've grown up and slept in her own bed, not have gone sobbing to James like a toddler. Lily threw herself onto her bed and placed her face in her hands.  
No matter how hard she tried she could not get the feeling of James arm wrapped protectively around her out of her head. No amount of head shaking could remove that feeling, it was like the feeling of his skin had permanently branded itself into her skin.

Slowly, she took a deep breath and pulled herself from her bed and into the bathroom; she needed to clear her head before the first day back to lessons, or more accurately she needed a clear head to face her friends.

* * *

**Aw, that was cute! I've actually gotten quite attached to this story (okay, VERY attached)...  
Let me know what you thought and if the alternating of PoV worked. Thank you!  
Ta-ta!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Wow! I've uploaded a chapter after the last in under 5 days! So proud!  
(I realised in the last chapter that I spelt Hogsmeade wrong and I feel so ashamed. I apologise)  
I really should be revising for my last few exams but...OH WELL!  
Let's go! **

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Lily got dressed quickly and rushed down to the Great Hall for one of two reasons; firstly, she needed to speak to her friends to hear what they thought about last night and secondly, she wanted to avoid James. Lily hurried along with her head down hoping she wouldn't trip when she crashed into a solid obstacle, that took the shape of Snape's crony...Avery.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here; a little red headed Mudblood." Avery turned around and grinned at his friends who had been gathering around Lily and Avery. Lily looked up, locking eyes with Mulciber, who glared at her a malicious smirk forming on his face. "Going anywhere, muggle?" Lily snapped her attention back to Avery, forcing herself to look him straight in the eye. She drew herself up to her full height, remembering that she was Lily Evans, she was Head Girl and she would not be dictated by some dim-witted Slytherins.

"I was going to the Great Hall. So, if you don't mind, please move so I may get past." Lily made to move but Avery stuck his arm out to stop her in her track. He drew his face closer to hers and stared into her eyes.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you filthy little Mudblood!" he spat in her face. Lily shrunk back a little realising how outnumbered she was and just how deserted the corridor was as well. Avery stood straight and looked at his friends, "I think we out to teach her some manners." Avery's gang laughed in agreement. He turned back to Lily and gave her a nasty grin raising his wand.

"Crucio!"

Suddenly Lily felt the most pain she had ever felt in her life; she felt as though searing hot knives were piercing every inch of her skin, her bones were on fire, they would be reduced to cinders when the pain stopped, if it ever stopped. All Lily could hear was her screams filling the deserted corridor and the laughs of Avery.

Suddenly, the pain left.

Lily opened her tear filled eyes and blinked. Avery was crumpled on the floor surrounded by the levitating figures of his gang. Lily sat up uncontrollably sobbing. She looked through the tears to see a figure stood there, walking towards her. Lily felt herself being pulled to her feet and wrapped in a warm hug, a strange unfamiliar embrace. Lily looked into the face of her saviour.

"Sam?" Lily pulled away from the boy with the reputation and stared at him. He awkwardly smiled at her, afraid that she would break.

"Lily, are you okay? I saw that you hadn't come down to breakfast yet and was concerned; I decided to look for you when I heard ear piercing screams fill the corridor. That's when I found you. I hexed Avery with the first thing that came to my head and used Levicorpus on the others before knocking them out. I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Sam sped through his explanation of what had happened without a breath. Lily couldn't believe her ears; Sam, the biggest womanizer of Hogwarts was stood in front of her looking extremely worried for her wellbeing.

"Thank you." she breathed, struggling to talk properly "I-I don't know what would've happened to me if you hadn't come along." Lily hugged Sam with all her might. When they broke apart, Lily noticed Sam grinning at her.

"Lily, will you go out with me?"

Lily stopped about to snap, but then she remembered what Sam had just done. He'd saved her. _Maybe he has changed, maybe he really isn't the sleaze I took him for._

"Okay."

* * *

**Please don't hate me...**

**Really short, I know but couldn't think of what else to write! Ta-ra!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Hi there! Sorry, I'm rubbish at updating, still trying to sort out office onto my laptop (we'll get there eventually...) I'm going to attempt to do longer chapter because I've realised how frustratingly short they are! Please stick with me, I'll try and update as regularly as I can! Enjoy!**

* * *

James sat up, never taking his eyes off the space Lily had occupied not two minutes ago. _Why did she leave? What did I do? _James' forehead scrunched up in concentration trying to remember every detail of the previous night.

Lily had come into his dorm, crying her eyes out; he comforted her and she slept in his bed. When she woke, she sprinted off.

_Why did she run? _James gazed at his sheets, only coming to his senses when he heard the slam of the head girls dorm door. Lily had gone to breakfast, probably to avoid the awkward encounter that would no doubt occur.

_Why can't I bring up the guts to ask her out again? I did it a least twice a day for five years, so why was it so difficult now?_ James realised, he knew why he couldn't summon the courage to ask Lily out, he was scared she'd reject him. Over the years he asked her out as a joke but didn't see it as the end of the world when she said no; but now, now he didn't think he could cope with another rejection. He'd never felt this way before. Not about anyone, not Samantha, or Kelly, definitely not Maddie. Lily, she was different. She was kind, funny, smart, beautiful, everything. 

Angrily, with himself, the cruel world and a little with Lily, James launched himself off his bed and into the bathroom; once clean, he pulled on his robes and stumbled around for his glasses (which were much easier to find considering he no longer had the Marauders hiding them)

_Here we go _he thought and walked out of the comfort of his dorm.

* * *

"Prongs?" Peter waved his hand in front of James' face, who continued to stare at the wall absentmindedly. Peter stared at his friend who's face was creased up with concentration and a bit of sausage on his fork, still making it's journey to James' mouth but had come to some technical difficulties causing it to stop. Something was wrong with James, he never took a breath when eating it usually never touched the sides and was finished in two seconds flat, but Peter didn't understand what. "PRONGS!" James jerked and glared at his one quarter of the Marauders.

"What!" he snapped, his eyes boring into Peter's, who shrinked back at the angry stare.

"You've been staring at that wall for ten minutes and you've barely touched you're breakfast. What's wrong with you?" James softened at his friend's concern, he felt a bit guilty at snapping at his friends so smiled a Peter.

"Nothing Wormtail, nothing's wrong." Peter narrowed his eyes but turned back to his breakfast. This was in fact a complete lie, James was worried about Lily, she'd left before he had and she still hadn't made an appearance. _She probably went for one of her strolls around the castle, she did that a lot last year _James told himself, however wasn't fully convinced.

"PRONGTAIL!" James and Peter looked up to see a bright eyed Sirius followed by a weary Remus, who looked like he wanted nothing better than to kick Sirius. James stared at Sirius as he plonked himself next to him.

"Padfoot mate, what in the name of Merlin is Prongtail?" Sirius started piling food onto his plate as he spoke.

"It is the combination of yours and Wormtail's nickname...Prongs...Wormtail...Prongtail." Sirius continued shovelling scrambled eggs onto his plate, without looking at James.

"Right...well...please don't call us that ever again, it makes us sound like a couple. There's only one person I'd like to be in that situation with." James smiled to himself and Sirius looked up grinning.

"Oh Prongs! I knew it! I knew that one day you'd give in to your feelings and admit you're love for me!" Sirius leaped up onto the bench, this wasn't good...

"PEOPLE OF HOGWARTS! I'D LIKE TO ANNOUNCE SOME FABULOUS NEWS. JAMES POTTER HAS FINALLY ADMITTED HIS FEELINGS TOWARDS ME. WE WILL BE GETTING MARRIED AT CHRISTMAS; ALL GIFTS WELCOME!" Sirius did a dramatic bow as people laughed and applauded. Some girls were half way between amusement, confusion and misery; a third year Hufflepuff had run from the room in tears. James rolled his eyes, Sirius better watch his back after that little stunt. Sirius sat down incredibly pleased with his little performance. James stared at him, shaking his head.

"You better watch yourself Pads, I'll get you back for this." Sirius just ginned wickedly and shovelled scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Congratulations you two! Finally declaring you're love for one another, I knew it would happen one day! Of course I'll be you're maid of honour Sirius! I'm so glad you asked!" James looked up to see Marlene, Alice and Mary all sitting opposite them, Marlene was smirking at Sirius' face of confusion.

"Wha's mai o onurrr?" said Sirius with a mouthful; Marlene stared at him, her face full of disgust.

"Don't speak with you're mouthful, Padfoot." piped up Remus, his nose stuck in a book. Sirius swallowed his food and tried again.

"What's a maid of honour, Black Beauty?" Marlene looked more satisfied with this and smiled at Sirius.

"Don't worry Black, joke's over" Sirius shrugged and looked at Alice.

"So Parvus, where's lilyflower?" Alice flashed a look of annoyance at Sirius' nickname for her.

"Haven't a clue, she doesn't sleep in our dorm anymore. James, do you know where she is?" James looked up into the faces of his friends and blushed a little.

"No, she left before I came down. I assume she's gone for a walk." Marlene looked confused.

"And almost miss timetables being handed out, no definitely not." Alice and Mary nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right. She should be here. She's always the first here on a school day." said Mary, her voice full of concern for her friend. James opened his mouth to speak when a sharp voice sounded from behind them.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Prewett, McDonald, McKinnion and Evans. You're timetables." McGonagall handed out the timetables, all except Lily's. "Where is Miss Evans?" she asked.

"We don't know Professor, we think she went for a walk." said Marlene. McGonagall looked fierce.

"Well, she better hurry up. It does not bode well for a student to be late on their first day, especially if said student is Head Girl." with that she walked off and continued handing out timetables. They all looked down at their timetables and simultaneously groaned. They had double Potions first with Slytherins. _Great _thought James _Just what I need, double Slughorn, I might just jump off the- _

But James' thoughts were interrupted by a collective gasp from around the hall

"Merlin, I don't believe it." James looked up, his eyes widened. Lily had walked in holding hands with Sam Pitcher.

James felt his entire world crumple around him.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was a bit longer than usual...I can't really tell.  
Oh, parvus is Latin for 'little'. I wanted Sirius to have a nickname for everyone and thought 'shorty', or 'mini' weren't quite fitting so...  
parvus, because in my mind Alice is pretty short. ;) **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourited me or the story. It means so much and gives me a bit more motivation and confidence! Keep sharing you're opinions, I love reading them!  
See you soon!**

** Bye! **


	10. Chapter 10

**HI!  
God, it's been so long! I'm so sorry I haven't written in ages, everything has been so hectic and AARGH! But anyway, I am still going keep with this and eventually finish everything so please stick with me! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed, it means so much! **

**Here we go again...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**JPOV**

"See you later Lils!" James glowers as he watches the slime of a boy kiss Lily and walk away.

"Wow, you've only been seeing each other for an hour and already kissing? I would've thought you had some morals Evans." sneers James, his face full of disgust at what he'd just witnessed. Lily looked at James hurt shining in her eyes, however it's quickly replaced with cold anger.

"Shut up Potter, lets just get this over and done with." Lily flounced off leaving James to hurry after her.

They walked side by side in stony silence, angrily staring ahead.

"What I don't believe-" comments James "-is that you of all people know exactly what that shit is like. Yet, here you are exactly like the rest of those idiotic bimbos doing exactly what he wants you to do. I really thought you were different to the other Evans. I guess I was wrong."

Lily stopped dead in her tracks, glaring at James.

"How dare you! You act all high and mighty when you have a worse reputation that Sam does! He's changed Potter and for your information that 'shit' saved my life, so before you become judgmental get your head out of your arse and shut the fuck up before I hex you into oblivion!" Lily finished, breathing heavily and red faced. James had only ever seen her like this once before, when Snape had camped outside the Gryffindor common room demanding to see Lily. What Lily had said finally registered in James.

"What do you mean he saved your life?" James expression softened.

"Why do you care?" spat Lily "Just hurry up okay, I want to get back to my dorm." James and Lily spent the rest of their patrols in silence, James could not help but wonder what Sam could have possibly saved Lily from that was enough for her to say yes.

* * *

**LPOV**

Lily threw herself on her bed, exhausted by the seemingly never-ending patrol and argument with James. One thing he had said really stuck in her mind, what had James meant when he had said she was just like one of Sam's 'idiotic bimbos'.

_What does he know, if he wants to see an idiotic bimbo he just needs to look at his fuck buddy Maddie! There, is a perfect example of idiotic and bimbo. God, I rather have to swallow a bucketful of bubotuber pus than spends 5 minutes with that pathetic excuse for a girl. _

Exhausted with the events of the day, and venom that had welled up inside her, Lily rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

**MarlenePOV**

"This is bad, this is very, very, battling a Hungarian horntail bad!" Marlene started pacing up and down the Gryffindor common room. She couldn't believe the events from earlier that even; first, Lily walking in hand in hand with non other than Sam Pitcher (even thinking his name sent shivers down her spine), then James storming out of the Great Hall.

"Calm down Marls! Lily is obviously going to come to her senses soon, see that Sam is still a creep and be done with him. It'll take, like, a week." Mary pulled Marlene down, sitting her on the sofa. Marlene looked at her other two best friends; she'd met Alice and Mary in first year when they went to the common room. Once they'd arrived they all settled on the sofa when I slightly insane third year pulled his trousers down in front of them, after sharing this experience they couldn't help but become friends.

"Mary, you don't get it. When Samuel 'sleazeball' Pitcher finds something he likes he'll grip on and never let go until he's fully satisfied and gets everything he wants. He's an obsessive, psychotic freak." Marlene's face filled with concern for Lily, her true best friend, if anything happened to her Mary couldn't be held responsible for her actions. "And anyway, everyone knows Lils should be with Potter. They're perfect for each other, everyone sees it except her!"

"It's so frustrating!" Alice suddenly interjected, sometimes Alice could be extremely quiet that you could easily forget she's there- in some senses she was similar to Peter Pettigrew. Marlene nodded in agreement, her fierce dark brown eyes trained on Mary's light grey ones; slowly Mary begins to nod in agreement.

"I suppose you're right, we do need to do something before this spirals out of control."

"Thank Merlin you've come to your senses, lucky for you two I am an amazing, cunning, subtle, sexy witch who has come up with a plan!" Marlene strutted around the room, striking sexy poses. Every male eye was trained at Marlene at that time, who was completely oblivious.

"Sit down you idiot!" laughed Mary, swatting away Marlene's bum wiggling in her face, "tell us your plan!"

Marlene threw herself onto the armchair in front of the fireplace.

"Okay, I actually haven't worked out the details but one thing I know for sure is that we can't do this alone." Marlene's eyes glinted mischievously in the firelight.

Mary and Alice rolled their eyes.

"Go on, tell us what." Marlene grinned and stood up.

"OI BLACK, GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE WE NEED TO HAVE A LITTLE CHAT!"

* * *

**Finito!  
Is that a word? 'finito' well it is now!  
Well I hope that was longer than usual, it felt longer but that may be because I am easily distracted...  
Until the morrow! **


	11. Chapter Eleven

**I am currently being observed by my friend who is reading every single word I type...pressure's on.  
She demanded I write more so...here I am.  
My apologies for last chapter, I didn't warn you there was swearing-most likely there will be more...you've been warned.  
Again with the late update, sorry but I've been suffering from writer's block and have actually been quite busy for a change! **

**Me, doing things...it's unheard of!  
So, on with the show! **

* * *

***Three**** weeks later* **

"Evans, we have to put up notices about Hogsmeade." James threw himself on their common room sofa, giving an exasperated sigh as Lily ignored him and stared at her book. _Merlin, if she stares any harder at that book she'll burn holes through it._ _Can't she just get over it, we had an argument...okay I may have said a few things but I didn't mean it! I was angry! And I mean it's Sam, Samuel fucking Pitcher!_

"Fine, whatever!" Lily stood up and stalked from the common room, a scowl forming on her face.

"So, you should better get on that!" called James after her, knowing that it would wind her up even more. Before Lily left the room she wheeled around and faced James.

"You know what Potter, go fuck yourself." with that, she stormed out the common room to the sanctuary of her dorm. James watched as Lily walked (more like stomped) away, slamming her door behind her; chuckling he stared aimlessly into the fire. _Merlin, she's hot when she's angry... STOP RIGHT THERE POTTER. You're angry with her remember, she can't always expect to be treated like a princess, give up dude.  
_

* * *

_Stupid prick! _thought Lily, throwing herself onto her bed _Why can't he just get over it already! Yes, I'm dating _Lily cringed slightly at the word 'dating' _Sam, but why does he care so much? Merlin, he needs to grow a pair! _Feeling herself getting more agitated Lily averted her thoughts to the upcoming Hogsmeade trip she needed to sort out. She couldn't wait to get back to the little village; shop in Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop (she'd had her eye on a particularly expensive phoenix feather quill since the middle of sixth year and had been saving most of the summer), she couldn't wait for butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks but best of all she wanted to get away from James. Knowing he usually camped out at Zonkos stocking up on pranking supplies then moved to The Three Broomsticks to have some firewhiskies, Lily mapped out a route to avoid him at all costs.

Finally settling down, Lily found herself getting quite excited about Hogsmeade. Feeling calm at last she settled down and closed her eyes, pushing every thought of Potter out of her head.

Lily sat in the Great Hall, her head buried in her latest obsession.

"Hey Lils." said Marlene as she sat down next to her, "How you doing?" Lily closed her book, looking at her best friend in surprise.

"Fine, I guess. What's brought this on?" Lily frowned at Marlene.

"Can't a girl ask her best friend how she's feeling?" Marlene threw her hands up in fake exasperation. "Merlin! What is wrong with the world?!" Lily couldn't help but laugh, Marlene never failed to make her feel better.

"Okay, okay! I believe you, where are the others?"

"Alice is in the library, something about homework, Mary is still in bed, Black, Remus and Peter are all still in bed but will shortly make an appearance as food is around." Marlene helped herself to a plate as she said this and piled on scrambled eggs and bacon. For someone so slim, Marlene ate a tonne of food. The only thing about her that annoyed Lily. "Where's Sam?" Marlene asked, bringing Lily back to reality.

"Oh, he said something about needing to talk to Professor Binns about something." Marlene frowned.

"Why does he need to talk to Binns? He doesn't even do history of magic?" Lily shrugged, her temper starting to rise at her best friend. Marlene had a major problem with Lily and Sam going out, but Lily couldn't understand why. Sam had changed, why could no-one see that! Marlene clicked her fingers in front of Lily's face bringing her back to the planet. "Lily, I love you but it bugs the hell out of me when you space out!" this comment irritated Lily more than it should of. Why was everything aggravating her at the moment, her friends, the marauders...Potter.

_Potter. _Lily scowled. Potter was another who couldn't deal with Lily and Sam dating. _Why does he even care? I'm not his 'property', he needs to realise that I don't care about him in the same way! I like Sam, more than like! Just because he thinks he owns me, he thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants. Well, i'm sick of it! _Lily looked at her friend after the mental rant.

"Marlene, I have to go. See you later okay?" Lily was up and out of the Great Hall before Marlene could bat an eyelid.

"Rude." she muttered to herself, and continued with her breakfast alone.

* * *

Lily flew down the corridors and into the library, the only place she knew she wouldn't be disturbed, she settled down with a book that looked promising and began to read. After half an hour of escape Lily felt the book being tugged out of her hands; she looked up into the face of Severus Snape. She was just about to smile when the memories of fifth year came flooding back. Her smile quickly turned to a glower.

"What Snape?" she demanded. Snape took Lily's book and placed it onto the table and calmly faced her.

"Professor Slughorn has asked me to find you as you are fifteen minutes late to his lesson. Since you're Lily Evans, I knew exactly where you'd be and volunteered to find you." Lily sat up and checked her watch, Snape was right she was fifteen minutes late...for a lesson! Uttering Snape a quick thanks she flew to the dungeons.

"Sorry Professor! I can't believe i'm late, I just got to absorbed into my reading and lost track of time!" Lily panted. Slughorn guffawed.

"That's alright Lily, m'dear! I'll let you off this time! Take a seat." Lily looked at her potions teacher relieved and thankful, she turned to the class looking for her usual seat next to Marlene. But it was taken by Sirius.

"Black, you're in my seat." Sirius looked at her and grinned.

"Sorry Lilyflower, if you snooze you lose! Anyway, I wanted to speak to black beauty here!" Sirius threw his arm around Marlene's shoulder who went slightly pink.

"Fine, whatever Black." she turned on her heel and plonked herself next to Potter, who didn't even glance up. Lily scoffed and took out her stuff, turning to the front.

"Right, today class we will be producing the strengthening solution!" Lily inwardly groaned, she had completed this potion easily in fifth year and wanted something more complex to try. "This potion is not particularly easy and requires a lot of concentration. The person you are currently sat with will be your partner for this project and for the rest of the year, may I add!" Slughorn clapped his hands together, indicating for his students to start, Lily however was still taking in what he had said. _I cannot work with him for the entire year! _ Lily looked at James who was looking back at her impatiently.

"Ready?" Lily nodded, slightly surprised at the coldness in his voice.

* * *

They spent the next two hours, due to having the joy (well in Lily's case) of having double potions, perfecting their potion ready to be judged by Professor Slughorn.

"You know I don't understand why you're ignoring me?" James looked up at Lily, looking slightly surprised. Lily shrugged, "well, I didn't not really. You're the one with the problem, and you called me names and you were also the one who was winding me up I just retaliated." Lily shrugged again, as James sat there spluttering.

"You seriously think you did nothing wrong?" he lowered his voice "I believe it was you, not me you, who climbed into MY bed and spent the night. Not the other way round! And then YOU were the one who disappeared in the morning and then YOU were the one walking hand in hand with the school man whore! Not the other way around. So don't you dare act all innocent." James stared into Lily's green eyes, the eyes he could usually not help but stare into, but at that moment he was angry, angrier than he had been in a long time. Lily looked at James, shocked by his honesty. She blinked.

"You're right. I'm not as innocent as I thought. I'm sorry, can you forgive me for acting like a complete bitch for these past weeks." Lily looked upset and James' expression softened slightly. _I miss her, I really do. Is this worth losing her over? _James thought _No, it's not. _He faced Lily, taking in the upset in her eyes, he felt a pang in his chest knowing he was the reason she looked like that.

"I forgive you, but can you forgive me?" Lily smiled and was about to answer when she was interrupted by Slughorn.

"Let's see how my star pupil has done!" he boomed. Lily could not help but glow at this comment, although it was terrible, she was glad that it made Snape jealous that she was Slughorn's favourite. Slughorn looked into the cauldron.

"Perfect! Almost as good as mine! Well done Lily dear." Lily beamed and James cleared his throat "Oh yes, well done too Potter!" James grinned at Slughorn and then Lily, he couldn't help but feel proud. He looked over at Sirius, who's cauldron was smoking and sweat was pouring down his face.

"Looking good Padfoot mate." James winked at him and the other Maruaders, who laughed. Sirius scowled as Marlene began to laugh.

"Screw you Prongs, screw you."

* * *

**FINITO! For another chapter anyway!  
Hope you enjoyed; nothing big, but Jily are friends again! YAY!  
Things should hopefully be picking up soon, so stick with me!  
Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, please keep doing so! Feel free to give suggestions for plots and i'll see what I can do!  
ADIOS!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Let me start with a massive apology! It's taken me quite a while to update, my internet has been off for an unbearable amount of time (my bad...) so I couldn't get on to update! I am going to try to make chapters longer as they are annoyingly short...sorry about that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

** Chapter Twelve**

Christmas had finally arrived at Hogwarts. The grounds were covered with the soft, white of snow; the magnificent castle was decorated to celebrate the festivities and the students (and professors) could not be more excited. As usual, James was wandering around the castle in search of something to do. Lily was to absorbed in that thing she called a boyfriend, the other Marauders and the rest of Lily's friends seemed to be always deep in conversation that James could tell he wasn't apart of; so he was left alone to entertain himself.

James wandered through the entrance hall absent-mindedly, it was well past the time everyone had to be in bed so he was claiming he was on patrol to any inquisitive teachers, as he walked James used to peace to think of quidditch tactics for the next match against Hufflepuff. Gryffindor were in good shape this year, Sirius was better then ever due to continuous practice over summer. Marlene was still her amazing self, and had somehow managed to sharpen her reactions even more. The Bank twins spent their summer building up their strength for quidditch, and Edward Wood was still the best keeper James had seen in years; they had won all of their games so far, and James was confident they could win the cup. He was so engrossed in his mind that James didn't notice the ragged girl sprinting through the hall until it was too late.

"Merlin! Watch where you're going!" he exclaimed, annoyed at the idiotic sprinter.

"I'm so sorry." squeaked a voice. James stopped, he recognised that voice.

"Lily? Is that you?" James pulled himself up to look into her face.

"J-James? I'm sorry for running into you." Lily's face was covered in tears which continued to stream down her face. James took in her appearance; she was in her uniform (minus her robe) her hair was a mess, her skirt was ripped and frayed, her shirt had lost a few buttons and was torn up the sides and sleeves. Her cardigan, if you could call it that, was ripped to shreds.

James blinked, astonished by the sight in front of him. "Lily, what in the name of Merlin happened to you?" Lily pulled herself up to face James. She closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths, when she opened them again James felt his skin tingle at the sight of her shockingly green eyes.

"It's nothing, don't worry I'm fine." Lily shrugged and made to move around James, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him.

"Lily, things are obviously not fine! What or who did this to you?" James felt himself becoming protective of Lily, wanting to hurt the thing or person that had put her in this state.

"It's nothing, okay James. I'm fine." At this, Lily's eyes began to water and a fresh wave of tears came tumbling down. James wrapped his arms around Lily while she cried into his chest, soaking his jumper. James sighed knowing he wasn't going to get anymore out of her.

"Here," he said, pulling her from his arms and taking out his wand. "Let me fix your clothes for you." Lily shook her head.

"It's fine, I can do it myself." she took out her own wand and tried to perform the spell, but her hand was shaking so much it ripped them even more. She tried again, refusing to accept defeat. The same thing happened again. Lily gave an exasperated groan. James held her hand steady and performed the spell with his own wand. Lily looked at him annoyed. "I said I could do it!" James looked at her confused. _What is it with this girl? One minute she's upset and crying, the next she's lashing out. _

"I was only trying to help, you failed, twice!" Lily scowled at him.

"Merlin Potter, just leave me alone! I said I'm fine, just leave me alone!" Lily shoved into James hard, but he stood his ground and she toppled back. James caught her upper arm before she fell to the floor, which made Lily's scowl deepen. She yanked her arm out of his grasp. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

James felt himself starting to get annoyed. "Merlin Lily, you're fucking bipolar! What the hell is up with you? You crashed into me, I only asked you what was wrong, hugged you and then fixed your clothes so you didn't get questioned by anyone! What have I done to deserve this?! After everything I've done for you! You just expect me to take your shit, well I'm done! I'm absolutely, 100% done with you and your little fucked up games Princess!" James stared at Lily, red faced and panting. Lily stood there and slapped him.

James had never been so shocked in his life. It wasn't the fact that the slap had hurt, it was the fact that it was Lily who had given the blow. Lily looked up at James, her eyes filling with tears and a look of terror on her face. James could tell she was scared about how he would react. He hated that look on her face, a look he'd caused; he hated himself for it, James never wanted to see that look on her face again. He placed his hands on each side of her face, and kissed her as though his life depended on it.

* * *

Lily hesitated at first but she couldn't deny the feeling in her stomach as she kissed James. She felt like everything had just melted away, all her stress and problems had gone. It started soft and gentle, but the more Lily let herself into the kiss the deeper it got. Lily opened her mouth slightly and James inched his tongue into her mouth. Lily felt her body explode, she felt complete and it was only a kiss; she'd never felt like this with anyone, not even Sam. Sam. His name in her thoughts made Lily pull away. She looked at James.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry." Lily's eyes began to water, not because of the previous events of the night but because she had to pull herself away from James. He nodded his head, clearly disappointed and annoyed with himself.

"I understand, I'm sorry that was a terrible thing to do." James pinched his forehead, obviously distressed. Lily looked at him in horror.

"James, look at me, that was amazing, I wish it hadn't stopped. But I have a boyfriend, I can't do this." James nodded again, it killed Lily to see him hurt. He looked up and stared into her eyes as if memorising every detail. She began to feel herself blush from the intensity of his stare, she turned away and walked quickly to the Gryffindor common room; she needed to talk to Marlene and she needed to talk to her now.

* * *

James had never felt so embarrassed in his life. He'd just kissed the love of his life, the love of his life who had a boyfriend. James sunk to the floor his back against the wall and his head in his hands. His whole body was on fire, he'd never felt like this before, not even Maddie made him like that. James' lips burned, he craved Lily to be back with him, holding him and kissing him like earlier. Her soft, warm lips urgent on his, her sweet breath mingling with his own. His hands exploring her body, the smell of her hair alone drove him wild.

_What have I just done? That was the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me, Lily's the most amazing thing that's happened to me. And I've let her slip through my fingers. Again. Fuck._

James curled up his fist and hit the wall out of frustration, the pain helped him to concentrate and not think about the memory of Lily's lips on his. He did it again, and again until he heard a crack and an intense pain burned throughout his fist.

_Great, _he though. _Just what I need, a broken hand. Nice one James. _

James sat for longer cradling his hand, letting the memory of Lily sear through him. Due to being no longer able to stand the pain in his hand, he decided to get up and get help. He couldn't bear to go to the hospital wing, or the heads dormitory in case Lily was there. Instead he went to the Gryffindor Common room. He need to talk to Padfoot and the rest of the Marauders as soon as possible; also Remus was the best at healing.

As he walked James realised he never found out what had happened to Lily earlier in the night.

* * *

**Another chapter done and dusted!  
Was that any longer? It felt it was but I'm not quite sure...hmmm...  
YAAY! THEY KISSED! God it made me so happy writing that, I may have shed a tear or two...wow I need to get out more.  
Once again, I apologise for the late updates...I really am rubbish at updating...Sorry about that :/ but please stick with me!  
Enjoy? Review/Follow/Favourite anything! It all means a lot and gives me a boost of confidence to continue!  
Ta-ta dearies!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Hola mis amigos! (ohh look at me all bilingual!)  
****I did this chapter a bit differently, I was originally going to do an all dialogue chapter; when I finished that, I changed my mind, then changed it again, and again. So, it's not as well structured.  
Decided to celebrate Jo's birthday in style...with a Harry Potter marathon! Woo!  
Anyway, on with the showicles!**

* * *

"Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice! Wake up!" Lily shook Alice with all her might, trying to wake her trusted confident up; Alice opened one eye groggily.

"What do you want? You know better than to wake me up!" Alice rolled back over, desperate for sleep.

"Oh no you don't," Lily rolled Alice back over, that one wasn't going to work. "Where are the others? I need to talk to you all. It's important!" Alice sat up, she liked important news. It wasn't that Alice was nosey or a gossip, but she felt trusted and happy when her best friends came to her for advice.

"How important?"

Lily laughed. "As if my life depends on it." Alice grinned.

"My favourite kind of news, so what's happened in the world of Lily Evans?" Lily paused, taking a breath.

"I kissed James."

* * *

"Padfoot, I need to talk to you NOW!" James stormed into the Gryffindor common room, causing a group of third year girls to jump. James flashed an apologetic smile in their direction, which was returned with a high pitch giggle; Merlin James hated it when they do that.

"Padfoot isn't here, it's just myself the wonderfully intelligent Moony. Who is still owed ten galleons from you by the way." Remus looked up from yet another book, grinning at James wickedly. James waved his hand dismissing the comment and threw himself onto the armchair.

"Right, yeah, later. Where's Padfoot?"

Remus shrugged, his eyes not leaving the page. "Who knows, I've given up with trying to know that boy's whereabouts." James sighed, annoyed that Sirius had to disappear at the time he needed him the most. _Who needs Padfoot, at least Moony is here; he'll listen. _

"Moony, I need help." Remus closed his book and looked at James in alarm; when the Marauders found out about his 'furry little problem' they didn't abandon him, laugh at him. They helped him, risking their lives over and over to protect him. Remus made a vow to himself to always be there when his friends needed him.

"What? What happened?" James took a deep breath, scared that Remus might judge him for what he was about to reveal.

"I kissed Lily"

* * *

"OH THANK MERLIN!" shouted Alice, in relief. Lily looked at her friend, horrified.

"No Alice, not 'thank Merlin', this is bad! I have a boyfriend for goodness sake!"Alice looked at Lily, grinning wickedly. Lily knew that smile too well

"That doesn't matter." Shock clouded Lily's face.

"How can you say that! What would Frank do if you kissed someone else?"

Alice shrugged. "That's different. Frank and I are soul mates, like yourself and James." Lily rolled her eyes; _why does nobody get it? I don't like Potter!_ Lily felt a strange twist in her stomach.

"I'm ignoring that comment, I don't care if me and James are 'soul mates', which is your opinion. Help me, do I tell Sam or not?" Alice looked at Lily, her face a smooth and clear of expression.

"Well, was the kiss good?"

Lily's mouth opened in surprise. "Why does that matter?"

"Well, if it was rubbish you can ignore it." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"And if it was the best experience of my life..." It took all Alice strength to not break out and dance, but oh how close she was.

"Well, you're pretty screwed."

"Fuck." Lily laid back onto her old bed, Merlin she forgot how much she loved that bed.

"My sentiments exactly."

"Where's Marley and Mary? I need to talk to them too."

"Mary is on patrol and Merlin knows where Marlene has disappeared off to."

"URGH!"

* * *

"Well, it's about time." Remus looked back at his book, completely unimpressed by the news. Besides, ancient runes was far more interesting.

"Yeah, I know. But what do I do about it? I've never felt like that kissing anyone! But she's with that creep."

"I haven't a clue mate. You know, I'm not particularly experienced when it comes to girls." James chuckled.

"You know, you're absolutely no help Moony; none whatsoever." Remus was so absorbed in his book he hadn't realised he was being spoken to, only coming to his senses when he received a face full of pillow; kindly thrown by James.

"Thanks for that, Prongs mate. But seriously what are you going to do?" Remus looked at James, noticing all the humour had fled from his eyes.

* * *

Sirius broke away from Marlene and looked into her eyes. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, full of wonder; Merlin, he could stare at her all day.

"I love you Marlene."

* * *

**Aww!  
Enjoy the chapter? You know reviews are beautiful *cough cough, wink wink* Let me know what you thought!  
I apologise again for the short chapter but it was mainly just a filler; stick with me though! I promise things will get more interesting ;)  
Ta-ra for now! **


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Hello again!  
Wow a quick update! It's a miracle!  
Quick mention to my friend, who has helped co-write this chapter! So if it's terrible, blame her ;)  
Well, here we go! **

* * *

Marlene had never felt so happy in her life. After her mum had died, she felt a hole in her chest no matter what she did, it never disappeared. But being with Sirius, she felt like that hole was slowly being patched up. She was finally happy.

As she walked down the corridor, Marlene began to relive her time with Sirius; being with him, together, it felt like nothing else in the world mattered but the two of them in that moment.

***  
***Earlier***

Marlene was making her way back to the common room, when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. "Black Beauty, come with me. I need to talk to you." Marlene smiled, although she pretended to hate her nickname, secretly she liked.

"So Black, you expect me to come running to you when you call? Mmm, I think I might just go to bed." She made to walk off, smirking, when Sirius grabbed her arm and dragged her into the broom closet near-by. "Black! What in the name of Merlin do you-" But she was cut off by the surprise of Sirius' mouth on hers. Marlene pulled away, shocked. "Black! What the hell!"

"Sorry, Black Beauty. I couldn't resist, but if you don't want to we could always just go back to the common room..." Sirius smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing to her. Marlene groaned, annoyed that she was giving in.

"Screw that." she said, before throwing herself at him. As they kissed, Marlene felt as though there was nobody else in the world, the universe even. Sirius ran his hand through her hair, gently pulling. Marlene ran her hands over Sirius' body; Sirius moaned, making Marlene grin at the effect she had on him. Merlin, she'd wanted this for such a long time. The kiss began to deepen, and Marlene felt her stomach twist with pleasure; Sirius' hands ran down her back and made their way to her arse, where they lingered for a moment. Suddenly, Sirius lifted her up and held her against the wall. Marlene gasped in surprise but did not fight against him, instead she wrapped her legs around his waist and moved to kiss his neck. Sirius moaned again; Marlene began to gently bite his neck and earlobe.

"Merlin, Marlene!" Sirius groaned. Sirius lowered her back onto the floor, never taking his lips off hers, Marlene felt her knees weakening as Sirius' hands wandered around her body, exploring every curve. There was not one part he left untouched. "You're so beautiful." Marlene grinned, she felt as though all her troubles had slipped away, nothing could take this feeling away from her.

"Thank you." Sirius smiled at her. There they stood for a while just looking at each other, memorising every inch of each others faces. The ice blue of his eyes, the small scar on his chin, probably gained from a prank gone wrong. Marlene felt herself begin to go red, as she realised the intensity of his stare.

"I love you."

Marlene smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

"I can't believe you! You're absolutely disgusting, just leave me alone!" Lily shouted at the top of her voice. Sam and Lily had been dating for quite a while now, Lily had started to truly believe he'd changed. But wow, how wrong she was.

"Fuck Lily, calm down! It was nothing, I was just mucking around!" she looked at Sam in disgust. Her face was matching her hair and she was breathing heavily.

"Nothing! NOTHING! So you call getting to second base with Stephanie Asher in a broom cupboard, classy by the way, nothing!" Lily stormed off, but Sam grabbed her arm pulling her back; he inched forward, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Don't you dare walk away from me," he whispered, his face so close to Lily's she could make out every pore on his face.

Lily stood there staring into Sam's harsh brown eyes, they were dark and full of hatred. Lily had never been looked at like that not even by Petunia or even Potter after one of their arguments. No, Potters eyes were always so warm and loving, when he looks at Lily he acts like he is seeing her for the first time. Lily had gotten so used to the love in his eyes that she soon never began to notice it, but looking at Sam now, the hatred in his eyes, she wished for nothing more than to see James. Lily looked at Sam, a new found courage rising in her.

"I'll do what I want! You disgust me, just stay away from me!" Lily spat at him. Sam drew himself up to full height, which was considerably taller than Lily.

"You're such a hypocrite you know! You walk around like you're fucking miss perfect, well guess what angel! You're not, I know what you and you're precious Potter did. And I disgust you? Take a look in the mirror, sweetheart." Lily went quiet, shocked at what Sam had shouted.

"Nothing happened." she mumbled, eyes trained on the floor.

"Nothing? So running into the arms of that big-headed twat and snogging his face off was nothing?" Sam glared at Lily, who felt herself blushing.

"I-it meant nothing." stuttered Lily, struggling to get out her words. Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Really? Then look me in the eyes, and tell me it meant nothing." Lily looked up into Sam's face, and opened her mouth. But no sound came out, she couldn't say it. Sam slapped her hard across the face. "You filthy mudblood whore."

"How dare you." Lily turned to the voice, she hadn't noticed James come in. But at that point she didn't care, she was just glad he had.

"Oh look who it is. We can always rely on you to save the day, can't we Potter." Sam spat at him, red faced and breathing heavily.

"You'll pay for that Pitcher." James looked at Lily, "Are you okay?" Lily nodded holding her cheek; James turned to Sam his face clouded with anger. "You don't deserve a girl like Lily, you don't even deserve the shit from the bottom of my shoe." Sam grabbed his wand ad pointed it past James to Lily.

"Say that again Potter, I dare you." James smirked at him.

"You're scum." Sam's face hardened.

"_Cru-" _but James was quicker, he took out his wand.

"_Expelliarmus." _Sam's wand flew out of his hand, before he could finish his spell. He hissed and lunged at James, hitting him in the stomach causing James to double over. Sam continued to throw punches, which were returned by James, Lily stood in the corner feeling vulnerable as she watched the boy she fooled herself into thinking she loved and the boy she loved beating each other. Lily smiled, 'the boy she loved', Potter, who would've thought it. Suddenly, Lily snapped back to reality, _Right, I'm putting a stop to this. _

"ENOUGH!" she yelled, but both boys ignored her. Annoyed, she grabbed her wand. "_Petrificus Totalus." _Sam froze, his body rigid from the curse. James stopped and looked up.

"I'm so sorry Lily." Lily smiled and shook her head.

"Don't be, it's not your fault he's a complete psycho." James chuckled, but suddenly it dawned on him.

"Lily, was that the first time Pitcher hurt you?" Lily looked at the floor, the smile vanishing from her face. "Lily?" James said softly.

"You-you know the night we, umm, kissed?" James face turned to a look of horror.

"You're not telling me he did that to you?"

Lily bit her lip, "It was my fault really, I accused him of something, I can't even remember now. And he just flipped, and lost it. He took my wand, I was completely defenceless. I've never been so scared in my life."

James turned to Lily and took her into his arms, holding her as tears silently fell down her face. He looked her in the face.

"I'll never let you be hurt by him again. I'll be here for you. Always." James leant in and kissed her. "Take that as my promise."

* * *

**Awwwww, oh that makes me happy!  
Another mention to my friend Hannah for helping me when half this chapter deleted itself -.-  
Oh I loved writing that!  
Let me know what you thought! Reviews really are wonderful things ;) ahaha!  
Thank you to everyone who's reviewed/read/followed/favourite so far!  
See you soon! :) **


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi Everyone, **

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while, I haven't given up with this fanfic but things have been extremely manic lately!**

**Please stick with me and I promise I'll get there in the end! :')**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has read/reviewed/favourite/followed this story, it means a lot and really helps me carry on. **  
**If you have any ideas where the story can go, please leave a review or drop me a message, it'll be very much appreciated! **

**Thanks again for everything, I'll be carrying on soon (once I've got on top of my bloody education!) )**

**Megan x **


End file.
